The Academy
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: McKinley boarding school has a horrible secret. When Santana and Brittany meet and learn the truth, how will they cope… and stay alive? Brittana ON HIATUS
1. Brittany and Santana

Chapter 1: Brittany and Santana

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If anyone thinks I do they're wrong!**

**So here I am with a new story. I came up with this after a wired dream, don't ask about it.**

**So I hope you like this. It won't get much good until the next chapter. The first one is just the back-stories. **

By the way, I'm looking for someone to do a trailer on YouTube for one of my (completed) fics. If anyone wants to just go to my YouTube channel (link in my bio) and send me a message. Love any volunteers!

**So here we go, have fun guessing what the big secret is!**

"Mum! Please don't make me go! Please! I am literally on my knees here!" The Latina was in her living room, begging her mother not to do this to her. Sure she had been kicked out of her old school, but still, this was going overboard. Moving away. And to Ohio. Ohio!

"Santana, you were expelled! For doing drugs! There is no way I'm risking that again. So you are going to McKinley!" With that her mother stormed out of the bedroom, leaving her daughter, Santana, to pack. The younger girl grumbled and sat down on her bed.

There was no way she was going to that school. It would be torture! A place of learning that you can never leave, even to go to town for a night. That was why her mother was sending her; there was little chance of her getting drugs. God, it wasn't like she really did them, it was a one-time thing! Her fucking boyfriend talked her into it!

Sighing, Santana threw the rest of her clothes into a bag. The next day she was getting on a plane and flying to Lima. _Maybe it won't be that bad _she thought to herself _I mean, maybe there's some cute guys there. _

She rolled her eyes and sat on the suitcase, trying her best to close it, to no avail. She groaned and threw herself onto the bed. This was not happening. She curled up in the covers and closed her eyes. Who was she kidding? She was going to some shitty boarding school in a town she had never even heard of. She was leaving her friends in LA and was going to Lima, Ohio. Yay!

She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling and groaned.

Glee!

"Fuck you, Brittany!" slurred the older blonde woman. Brittany huddled in her bed as her mother threw insult after insult at her. The blonde was used to this. Every night her mum would leave to drink in some bar and come back just to attack her. The dancer brought her legs up t her chest and hugged them tightly, closing her eyes to hide from the verbal abuse.

"Stupid little bitch, you got kicked out of another school! I mean, I knew you were dumb but you're just an idiot!" Brittany winced as the words hit her. _Why can't she just leave me alone!_ She thought. As if hearing her, her mother scoffed and exited the room slamming it behind her.

The younger girl opened her eyes to make sure she was alone before unravelling herself and sitting up on the bed. She wrapped her arms around her midsection, as if holding herself together and sighed deeply.

Maybe her new school would be better. Maybe she would be able to have friends at this 'McKinley' she was being sent to. Maybe she wouldn't fail her way out of there. And she would be away from her mother most of the year, which was a plus.

She grabbed a suitcase and dived into her wardrobe, throwing everything she spotted in. Her mind was set. This school **would** be different. She would try as hard as she possibly could to be something other than an easy fuck. This year would be better!

Glee!

"Bye, Santana. Be good and stay out of trouble."

The younger Latina rolled her eyes and let her father hug her goodbye. She grabbed suitcase handle and walked away briskly, not even sparing her parent a glance. Her mother had been called away for a conference the day before in France and had left straight away, so she couldn't come.

Santana walked through the metal detectors and over to the boarding gates. Sitting down with a magazine, she slipped on her sunglasses and crossed her legs. The shades gave her an excuse to watch the other flyers. Across from her was a middle-aged man, staring religiously at her skirt-clad legs. She smiled mischievously and uncrossed her legs, watching his eyes wander up.

She crossed them again and went back to her magazine, watching in slight interest as the man got up and near ran to the bathrooms. She grinned and tossed her near black hair. A blonde girl sat down in the seat beside her but Santana didn't spare her a glance as she read some article about some celebrity that went to rehab.

The blonde sighed and took out an iPhone, starting a game of angry birds. Santana's plane was called for boarding a few minutes later and she got up, grabbed her bags and started to walk to the gates. The blonde followed her. She handed the ticket to the man at the plane and sent him a flirtatious smile.

The flight attendant grinned back and she walked past him, swaying her hips and stormed down the hall to the plane seats. She raised her eyebrows at the ugly bright blue seats and sat down carefully. Again, she took her magazine from her bag and flipped through the pages, wishing she could get this stupid four-hour flight over with.

The blonde from the boarding gates sat down beside her and stuffed her bag into the overhead lockers. Santana glanced over and was shocked by what she saw. Legs that went for miles, long blonde hair that fell in perfect waves over an amazing frame, and startling blue eyes that trapped her instantly.

Santana felt her mouth go dry and her breathing hitch. Suddenly she realised she was staring and quickly dragged her gaze away and down to the floor, embarrassed that she had been caught staring. The blonde however, sent her a mischievous smile and sat down carefully.

"I'm Brittany." Said the grinning blonde. Santana looked over again and couldn't help but smile at the happy glow that seemed to surround 'Brittany'. "Santana." She said and the blonde smiled wider.

The two hit it off straight away. It didn't take more than a few minutes for the two of them to begin talking like old friends, laughing and chatting together. They learned that they were the same age and going to Lima because they were forced into it, not out of choice.

But it quickly became difficult for both girls to stop they're eyes from drifting… to places they really shouldn't. The air felt electrically charged, but nether did or said anything, scared that they would frighten off their flight companion.

Glee!

The plane landed four hours later, and the two stiff girls got off as quickly as they could and headed to collect their bags, still right by each other's side. "So Brittany, why are you here?" Santana asked, curious to why such a girl would be in a place so… boring and plain.

Brittany sighed. "I was kicked out of my old school. My mother sent me here to some school. I forget what it's called but there's only like two schools here so, I think I'm good." Santana grinned.

"Hey maybe we're going to the same place. I'm here to go to McKinley boarding school." She scowled. "My mum hates me."

Brittany smiled. "Who could hate you?" she asked, her childlike behaviour shining through. Santana had noticed on the plane ride that the blonde seemed to be very naïve, but she found it quite endearing. She laughed and smiled at Brittany who didn't really understand but mimicked her.

They grabbed their bags and walked towards the taxis. Sitting down on their bags, they continued to talk as they waited for the cars that would bring them to the schools. Suddenly a taxi pulled up. "You take this one." Said Santana, getting up to wish the blonde goodbye.

"Bye, Santana!" said Brittany, hugging the Latina tightly, as if saying goodbye to a good friend, not a person she had just met.

"Bye, Brittany." The brunette called back as the taller girl began to walk away. Brittany turned around and gave Santana on of her breathtaking smiles before getting into the taxi in a way that made the Latina think that she was trying to cause the burn between her legs. _Shake it off, Lopez!_ She thought.

Glee!

"Ok, Brittany. Here's your room key." Said a ginger that reminded the blonde a lot of Bambie. She muttered her thanks before setting ff to find her new room. Dragging her stuff through the narrow corridors, Brittany's thought drifted back to the Latina she had met on the plane.

It had been so easy to talk to Santana, as easy as breathing. _God, why didn't I get her number or something!_ She thought as her eyes fell on her dorm room. Room 180. Where had she heard that number before?

She struggled with the keys but eventually juggled her things and opened the door. The dorm was boring. Painted a plain cream, with basic furniture and appliances. Brittany's eyes wandered over the walls. There was a creeping feel in the room, like she was being watched. She scanned the ceiling but found nothing there but leaks and a cobweb or two.

She wandered around, opening door and learning her way around the place she would be living in for the next few months. The bedroom held two single beds and an old, brownish, sink. Brittany cringed at the thought of using it though. The bathroom was similarly coloured but the blonde didn't even want to think of what had coloured it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Brittany froze. She was scared of a sudden. What if her roommate was a bitch? Or hated her? The blonde ignored her nerves and walked to the door. She breathed in deeply and opened the door, only to be hit with familiar dark chocolate brown eyes.

**So… What do you think? Did you know about the room number? I know it's a little rushed but I had to go out to inner with my annoying family. **

**Remember if any YouTubers out there want to do me a favour, just message my TouTube account. **

**Please review if I should continue!**

**Love **

**-S**


	2. Venison

Chapter 2: Venison

Soo here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. This starts to give away more about the storyline. You may be slightly grossed out but it's not that bad…or graphic. It's not graphic at all really. In a few chapters it will be though.

**Remember if any YouTubers out there would make a vid for one of my fanfics I'd love them forever! And Ever! That's like one thing I would LOVE to see! Keep that in mind!**

"Santana." Brittany was surprised to see that Latina who had filled her thoughts outside her, their, room.

"Hey Britt." She replied, shocked but delighted that she didn't have to room with some freak of nature. The tan girl dragged her things inside and kicked the door closed. Brittany shook off her surprise and help the smaller girl get her heavy bags inside.

They heaved the suitcases into their bedroom and Santana fell onto her bed, energy exerted from lifting the bags all over the school grounds. Brittany sat down on the other bed, watching the Latina breath deeply and sighed to herself, mostly from relief and the effort it took to lift that luggage. I mean what did she have in there, bricks?

As if sensing the blonde, Santana opened her eyes to stare back at the taller girl, grinning. "Oh thank god!" she muttered. "I thought I was going to be stuck with some loud bitch. I saw this midget in the office. She was nearly singing at 'Bambie'." Brittany smiled at the Latina's way of describing the two people. She was pretty sure she had heard someone singing show tunes earlier, that must me 'the midget'.

"Ya, me too. I was terrified when I opened the door." The blonde admitted. Santana grinned again and pulled herself into a sitting position on the bed. The springs creaked in protest to her movement and she winced.

"Well no ones getting lucky here." She muttered as shouting was heard from the room next to them. It seemed not everyone was not as lucky as them. Whoever they were next too were yelling abuse to each other. "These walls are like paper." The brunettes muttered.

Santana started to unpack her things. Suddenly her eyes fell on a bag of a familiar white powder she had defiantly not packed. Swallowing, she begged to the heavens that Brittany would not know what it was, and placed it on the bedside table to dispose of later.

Unlikely for her, the blonde recognised the cocaine. "Santana, why do you have that?" she asked, her tone bitter and her eyes hard. Santana spun around to see the blonde holding up the small bag with her eyebrows raised.

"Uh… I swear, it's not mine. My boyfriend must have packed it for me." Brittany's face softened slightly, but her eyes remained in their original form. Santana smiled. "I mean my ex-boyfriend." She added as the blonde's face rearranged itself into its normal smile and bright happy eyes.

"Ok then. Get rid of it, though." The blonde said as yells including the words 'Midget, Dwarf, Man Hands and murder' where heard from next door.

Brittany smiled as she listened to the screams from their neighbours. This was going to be a good year.

Glee!

Santana's eyes flew open the next mourning when a bright stream off light hit her face. The sound of clothes rustling interested her enough to make her open her eyes. She groaned in protest as the sunlight hit her and then for another reason. Brittany was up and getting dressed for class. The Latina couldn't stop her eyes from roaming the blonde's body; she was so fucking hot!

Santana shook her head to clear it and sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes and glancing around the room. It was disgusting, but home for the next year. Her eyes fell back onto Brittany, who didn't seem interested in covering herself up at all, and was parading around the room in her underwear, trying to find something to wear for her first day.

The blonde turned around and saw her staring. Santana quickly looked away, grateful for her dark skin didn't show her blush. Brittany rolled her eyes and grinned mischievously. While the Latina's gazes elsewhere, the blonde got up silently and walked over until she was right in front of her roommate.

As soon as Santana turned her head back, she was met with the full sight of the blonde's cleavage. Brittany's piercing blue eyes helped draw her eyes away from where they shouldn't be and the blonde grinned slyly. Santana narrowed her eyes and slowly shuffled sideways to escape her roommate.

The Latina dove into her suitcases, hoping she could avoid any questions Brittany might ask. She grabbed a pair of painfully skinny jeans and a t-shirt and dashed to the bathroom, instantly regretting it when she saw what could be called a toilet, but she thought was just a pipe sticking up from the floor.

Brittany chuckled at Santana's reaction and got up to dress. God, could she be more obvious with her leering?

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Santana was mentally hitting herself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _She thought. _Now the whole school year will be fucking awkward!_ She quickly threw on her outfit and walked out of the small room. Brittany was brushing her teeth…well sort of. She was swallowing the tube of toothpaste whole.

Santana raised her eyebrows in question. The blonde, somehow, managed to get all of the mint concoction down her throat and answered, "There was no way I was going to use that sink." She gestured to the filthy sink and wore a disgusted look. Santana mimicked her and smiled.

Brittany handed the last of the toothpaste to the Latina and walked into the 'bathroom' hips swaying. Santana rolled her eyes. So that was how it was going to be. Brittany was a tease; well two can play at that game.

Glee!

The two girls were late. Trust them to be late for the first day. They flew into the lunchroom to find most of the school already eating. They walked to the lunch lady and got the full cooked breakfast. They both sat down at a nearby table that held a short girl, a blonde, a boy with a Mohawk and an abnormally tall boy that seemed unable to perform the simplest tasks because of his height.

"Hi!" said/shouted the small girl. Brittany glanced at Santana, whose eyes held automatic dislike for the smaller brunette. "I'm Rachel Berry. This is Quinn, my roommate, Puck and Finn." She said, pointing to the people in turn.

Santana nodded her head and sat down. Brittany followed suit, trying as best she could not to get distracted by the hideous reindeer sweater the loud girl was wearing. Suddenly she felt a nudge under the table and looked down. Santana handed her a small piece of paper. Brittany unfolded it. 'What do you think of the midget's outfit?'

The blonde smiled and quickly scribbled back a response. Santana smiled at her answer and hid the note in her pocket. They continued to ignore the others and pass notes making fun of the girl who was talking about her MySpace videos and her 'amazing' singing voice.

Santana hated Rachel from the moment she heard her overly happy voice. It was as if the girl was yelling with every word she said. She focused her attention on the other at the table. Quinn was shovelling bacon into her mouth at an alarming pace but she still managed to look good. The smallest blonde at the table had beautiful hazel eyes and medium length hair.

The boys were hot. She picked that up right away, but not really her type. Puck seemed quite full of himself, the way her held himself, like he was used to girls throwing themselves at him, annoyed her. The other boy, Finn, was an idiot from what she saw. He seemed to be completely lost all the time, which was also annoying when he would butt into a conversation with some random comment.

When they were finished, the two girls excused themselves from the table and ran off to find their first classes.

Glee!

"That was the most boring school day I have ever gone through!" Santana stated as they made their way to dinner.

"It wasn't that bad really." Brittany said, nudging the Latina's shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, you went to sleep in the middle of most of them." Santana said, raising her eyebrows. Brittany grinned sheepishly and the brunette could help but smile along with her. The blonde had such and infectious smile that all day she didn't seem to be doing much else.

Quinn appeared at Brittany's shoulder at that moment. "Hey guys have you seem Rachel? She didn't go to her last two classes and isn't in our room." The smaller blonde seemed so genuinely worried for the loud brunette that Santana's gaydar went off.

"No we haven't seem her since Geography. She wouldn't shut up about whatever shit that teacher was on about." Santana said as the trio entered the door to the cafeteria. They walked up to get food and noticed the smell. It was intoxicating and made all three of their mouths water.

"What is this?" Brittany asked as the lunch lady handed them plates of mystery meat.

"Venison." She answered as she shooed them away to tend to the next person in line. They three girls shrugged and sat down at the same table they were at last time, and started to eat the delicious meat.

"So what's venison anyway?" Santana asked as she enjoyed the tender meat. Quinn shrugged. "I think its deer." Brittany instantly stopped eating. "What? Deer! We're eating Bambie!" she exclaimed, before placing her fork down and leaning as far away from the food as possible.

Santana grinned. "No, Britt. These deer died from, um, natural causes." She said, trying to get the blonde to eat. Brittany smiled at started to enjoy the food once more. Quinn glanced around. "Hey, Rachel isn't here ether. Maybe I should go and look for her." She said, about to get up when the other tow grabbed her wrists to pull her back down.

"Quinn, she's fine. She's a big girl…well not really… but honestly, how far could she have gotten? We're not even allowed off the grounds." Santana said to calm the blonde. Brittany nodded her agreement.

Quinn smiled at sat down. "And besides if she is missing, all we have to do is put up some posters saying 'have you seen a girl wearing a horrible deer jumper?'" All three girls laughed at the Latina's words, none of them knowing that maybe the missing brunette was closer that they thought.

So what do you think? Please review, they keep me writing! BTW if you aren't an idiot, you'll probable know what is happening and I what to know… are you disgusted?

**Review, Review, Review**

**Love **

**-S**


End file.
